In general, an electronic device has various connection components. For example, a smartphone may have a plurality of Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card slots. SIM cards are inserted into SIM card slots respectively. Accordingly, a smartphone may provide various services to a user. As an example, a user may use several phone numbers through one smartphone.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.